Dcolemanh's Trivia On Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train and Other Stories.
Here is a trivia on Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train and Other Stories by Dcolemanh's version. Episodes Thomas, Percy & The Mail Train (George Carlin) *Since Thomas will be hauling six freight cars and a caboose on his train, Percy will be pulling three freight cars and a caboose on his train and will pull three coaches, while Henry pulls five freight cars and a caboose. The Flying Kipper (George Carlin) *When Henry, in Edward's form, collects four boxcars and a caboose, and collides with a freight train and Proteus, hauling six freight cars and a caboose, he comes in his new form of himself, and while hauling a green and yellow coach, Clarabel, and Annie, he passes Gordon. Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas, coupled to six freight cars, and a caboose, puffs away. *Percy, having delivered the stone to the docks, puffs home, taking seven freight cars and a caboose. *When Thomas, coupled to Annie and Clarabel, along a special coach named Beatrice, arrives, he tells Toby, coupled to Henrietta, and nine freight cars and a caboose about Percy, who whistles, and scares him away, but arrives safely on time. Wrong Road (George Carlin) *The scene opens where Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice are puffing along their branchline, while Edward puffs his line, hauling a freight train. *At the big station, Gordon leaves, hauling his two green and yellow coaches and Clarabel, leaving Edward to depart, hauling his green coach, dark red coach, and light red coach. *As Bill and Ben tease Gordon, Boco, hauling some freight cars, comes in to save Gordon. Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *When Oliver accidentally knocks the freight cars down into the turntable, he takes the mail cars and Toad along the coast line past James and Henry, who are hauling some passenger trains. Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney puffs along his line, hauling three coaches, and passes Rusty, hauling a freight train. *Stepney goes to the quarry and helps Toby and Mavis with some freight cars. *As Stepney takes six freight cars and a caboose to the construction site, he is nearly scrapped by Arry and Bert and is now going back home. Fergus Breaks the Rules (Michael Brandon) *Diesel shunts some freight cars under the hopper and gets covered in stone and sends Fergus to the smelters yard before Fergus flees in fright and gets saved by Thomas. Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas arrives, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice. *Percy, Duck, and Thomas shunt and haul some freight cars at the smelter's yard, before a ghost scares Thomas, causing him to run away and follow Duck and Percy, hauling some freight cars. Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *The engines at the harbour and working hard, taking freight and passengers. *As Thomas arrives with the mail train and advises Duck to be careful, he leaves Duck to push Henry and his eleven boxcars up the hill, only to have an accident, before Edward and Rocky rescue Duck. Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Henry will be pulling and pushing eight freight cars and a caboose. *As Thomas passes by, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, James passes by, hauling three coaches. Gordon thunders by, hauling his green and yellow coach, Connor's coach, Caitlin's coach, and his other green and yellow coach. Category:Dcolemanh